


[Cover] Passion Connected

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, I so bloody love this fic bloody hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I was so frustrated that John haven't snogged Sherlock—thus I made the fic a cover. Hopefully, the author will feel how grateful I am for them on writing this AU that they'll make johnlock happen already.Dear John,Forget James. There's Sherlock already! Bloody hell—Dense.Yours truly,—leev





	[Cover] Passion Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Passion Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298093) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



[](https://imgur.com/asavXzQ)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Has anyone seen my Twitter account?  
> I guess it was... _back?_  
>  Because I needed it to be able to access the imaging site I was using in linking my works here on Ao3. Bloody hell.


End file.
